Kingdom Hearts II: anime Kingdom
by JediKnightRika
Summary: Sora is back in this sequel! This time, he finds out that his world is connected to not only the Toon (disney) universe, but anime as well! And he's stuck there! Will he return home?


Konichi wa! I hope you enjoy this prologue here, before I could make the story. Yes, it is another fan sequel that has Anime in it (and I am aware that there was a story similar to this but I really thought about this before I found out about that fic. So bear with me!). I plan on making this, what I call a song-novel. You know you make each chapter song-fics? I promise to make it real good.  
  
Disclaimer- JediKnightRika does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, plus the other anime that will be displayed here. If I owned it, I would be evil and reveal all the stuff that'll happen in KH II (the real game) only for 20 bucks! (If anyone else plans to be evil and reveal the stuff for 20 bucks, I would pay ^.^)  
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
-----JediKnightRika ^_^  
  
Prologue- Theme Song Kingdom Hearts II By JediKnightRika  
  
Whisper By: Evanescence  
  
Catch me as I fall/ Sora falls in a forever abyss  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now/ an image of Kairi and Riku reaching over for Sora as he falls  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere/ Sora's keyblade flashes blindly  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself/ Sora's blue eye's were wide open as the screen turns from dark to light  
  
This truth drives me into madness/ Sora lands on a purple windowpane of Kikyo, the priestess of Edo Japan  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away/ Sora fells numb and couldn't move, as a huge heartless fly above him and reach for Sora's heart  
  
If I will it all away/ As the heartless' hand digs through Sora's chest, a blinding flash was made  
  
Don't turn away/ Princess (and priestess) Yuna stands teary eyed as...  
  
[Don't give in to the pain]/ Cloud Strife walks from the Kingdom down as the sun sets down  
  
Don't try to hide/ Priestess Kikyo aims an arrow at Inu-yasha while he's backsided on the wall...  
  
[Though they're screaming your name]/ that was a flashback-- Priestess Kagome stares at Inu-yasha whose stuck at the tree  
  
Don't close your eyes/ On top of a station square building, Shadow tries to remember Maria Robotnik...  
  
[God knows what lies behind them]/ in his memories, (Priestess) Maria hugs Shadow at Ark  
  
Don't turn out the light/ Sora stands, placing a key inside an electric blue colored keyhole  
  
[Never sleep, never die]/ he walks in with Riku and Kairi on each side; blinding light escapes the door as they enter (making them disappear slowly inside)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see/ Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all goes in a fighting stance, nervous in front of Toguro  
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come/ Domon sits on a boulder in front of a creek inside a forest, looking up at his Burning Gundam  
  
Immobilized by my fear/ Riku tries to kill Sora; Riku was standing up with his keyblade and was about to hit Sora with it, Sora was laying on the ground battle damaged glaring at Riku  
  
And soon to be blinded by tears/ Kairi stands above Sora and in front of Riku mouthing the words 'stop!' (Also teary-eyed)  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away/ Vegeta was on the ground damaged badly, Goku (unharmed) was by Vegeta's aid, Frieza and Cell was laughing evilly  
  
If I will it all away/ Goku turns super saiyan in anger  
  
Don't turn away/ Neo flies at high velocity in the Matrix sky (a/n: I know the Matrix is not anime, but what about Animatrix? I'm a Matrix fan after all ^--^)...  
  
[Don't give in to the pain]/ The digimon tamers raise their digivices in the air  
  
Don't try to hide/ Shugo and Rena spring into action against a swarm of heartless viruses  
  
[Though they're screaming your name]/ All the saiyans turn super  
  
Don't close your eyes/ Inu-yasha makes a huge slash from his Tetsusaiga sword against his brother, Sesshomaru  
  
[God knows what lies behind them]/ Sesshomaru glares at his brother with an unemotional face  
  
Don't turn out the light/ Sora raises his keyblade up in the air with white energy glowing on it  
  
[Never sleep, never die]/ Sora and Dark Riku fights keyblade to keyblade while the other heroes battle against other villains in the planet of the Kais  
  
Fallen angels at my feet/ An army of different kinds of heartless were in...Uh, army sections  
  
Whispered voices at my ear/ Sora continues to fall into a white abyss  
  
Death before my eyes/ Eyes half-open, Sora was lying down in a windowpane of a picture of Princess and Priestess Kairi  
  
Lying next to me I fear/ from the ends of the circle, darkness crawls in through the center  
  
She beckons me shall I give in/ Kairi falls from the white 'sky' and on top of Sora, she planted a kiss in his lips  
  
Upon my end shall I begin?/ Goku charges the spirit bomb to use against an army of heartless and everybody else was resided in hope behind him  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end/ Sora places his hands on Destiny island's keyhole door  
  
Don't turn away/ Sora is falling...  
  
[Don't give in to the pain]/ into a black void...  
  
Don't try to hide/ fearing as he saw fit...  
  
[Though they're screaming your name]/ as he witnessed a prediction for fate...  
  
Don't close your eyes/ he saw Kairi's death...  
  
[God knows what lies behind them] she was lying in the heart of the battle he saw and gave up her heart to save something else...  
  
Don't turn out the light/ Sora raised her head and gave her a kiss for it became her last breath...  
  
[Never sleep, never die]/ now Sora wakes up in his bed from a dream... the dream... of Kairi's death.  
  
Finished! Yes, this is familiar from that other fic *wink wink* But only I got the idea from the music video that appeared in the beginning of the game. So 'whisper' is this fic's theme song for now! 


End file.
